historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
Talk:Jean Hollande I of Poland
: |issue-link= List of Casimir I's Relationships |issue-pipe= show |full name= Jean Fyodorovich Frémont Hollande (French) Casimir Romanov Fyodorovich (Polish/Russian) |house-type= Royal house |house= House of Holstein-Gottorp-Romanov |father= Prince-Duke Bertrand Rapp-Hollande |mother= Charlotte of Mecklenburg-Strelitz |birth_date= |birth_place= Fort-la-Latte, Côtes-d'Armor, Brittany, France |death_date= |death_place= Fyodorvich Royal Palace, Warsaw, Polish Empire |burial_date= 23 December 1845 |burial_place= Kazimierz and John Cathedral, Krakow, Polish Empire |signature= Jean Hollande I's Signature.png |religion= Eastern Orthodox Roman Catholicism |}} Jean Fyodorovich Frémont Hollande ( ) ( – ) was American-born soldier, first Emperor & King of the Polish, Emperor & Tsar of the All the Russias and King of Sweden. One greatest monarchs in Salvadorean of Independence, and Polish-Austrian War. He was known as "the Dragoon Emperor-King". Born Jean Fyodorovich Frémont Hollande ( , Daniil Fyodorovich); on 16 February 1787, live in , , United States of America. Also as nickname "Moustache Raptor". He was a younger brother of King of Great Britian, brother, Danny Knight II. He also a King of Poland (1849-1863), Hes great-uncle, Richard Montgomery–Ellison (1738–1775), tells him to stop fight. Also he wearing was British Officer Uniform with Epaulette and white stockings. Year before Mexican-American War, he have a fort at named Fort Berkshire. Alexander III, and Ellison. He was wounded of dueling with Salvador. He was a good friend Franklin Pierce, and he agreed to let him to be hes Vice President of United States. Ellison and Pierce went two wars in Mexican-American War was Battle of Monterrey and Battle of Wood Lake. His oldest brother, Sir Danny II Knight Ellison (1779-1865), was Marshal of British Army. He was great-great-great grandson, Queen Anne I of Great Britian. The Emperor-King suffered wounds in the both legs and stomach at the Battle of Viennainas (1806). Rest of Casimir life as monarch, he now suffered the wounds. he met Frederick William III, and becoming good friends. Ellison was wounded, General Luis de Salvador. After Polk death, he got a message form Polish men named "Jan Kasimir–Redkowsky", ask Ellison to be King of Poland and Second Poland Republic. Hes one of hes ancestor(s) is "Charles II John of Poland (1642-1690)". During one week during hes king, The Emperor of Austria, William III of Austria don't like Ellison, so William declared war agianist Poland. A week later, hes brother, Alexander III to visit Ellison. Five years before Polish-Austrian War, Poland went to war with Swedish Empire. His first Prime Minister of Poland was Casimir's friend John Czarniecki. He met Emperor Russian Best brother, Alexander I of Russia, and Field marshal, Mikhail Kutuzov also they be bestest friends. His one of ancestors is Władysław III. Also Fyodorovich was best friends with Charles X form 1798 until His death of 1824. During his reign, his generals John Gustaf-Borkowsky, traitor Philippe. He begin civil war, controls, Lviv, Minsk, Linsk, and Viena who part Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth. Gustaf becoming First Duke-King of the Kingdom of Lithuania. Philippe order to his speech "John=traitor". After he ordered his guards to arrest John Gustaf. Gustaf was arrested form (22 January 1825 - 1 June 1826). John Gustaf exiled to Austria. The Kingdom of Lithuania was no more. Philippe replaced form Gustav to "Casimir Jean-Krakow Wojciechowski" (1801-1869; aged 68). Casimir and Philippe-D'Ellison are good friends and they describe "Brothers-In-Arms"; in . He was ancestors was Sentor form Arkansas is; Joesph Ellison. On 1809, right before Argentine War of Independence, he met and becoming best friends with; Manuel Belgrano. With his best Russian brothers, Alexander Pavlovich and Constantine of Russia. He was the first Monarch of Poland bearing the title emperor since 1804. He was nephew of first Military Governor of Pennsylvania James Ellison III (1756-1824). Around during the war agianist Austira Empire. During Poland's favourate allies and friends are Napoleon I, First Emperor of the French. Napoleon is Ellison's Cousin, On March 4, 1854, he was wounded during the Battle of Warsaw. He was have six son. At the time, hes brother and hes cousin ride to victory, Soon Danny II is angry towards hes claim, Joesph III. His favourate besr best Russian Marshal Mikhail Kutuzov. During hes last battle before hes death, He march with hes family to last Battle of Sztumska, that near Warsaw. Ellison was so wounded, hes brother and hes cousin carried me to St. Berkshire's Castle. Hes wife, Kate I worried about him, at 6:20pm on May 14, 1863, he died at aged 64, After hes death hes wife died of next mouth. Hes son, John III secession him. After his death, French, Britian, and Russia. He always remembered. Military service " style, at the battle of Austerlitz.]] Danny Charles II Ellison was born on 29 December 1777, live in , , United States of America. He was a son of George III and haves oldier brother named Alexander III. On March 4, 1842, he in United States Army and be 1st Military Governor of Arkansas. His great grandfather, Joseph IV (1723-1783). At Seige of Leiu, Napoleon promotes Casimir a Officer-Colonel of the 46th French Dragoons. Between Leiu, France and Kingdom of Prussia. During the seige as a dragoon. He was a badly wounded. When his friend Charles de Rohan rushed to Philippe and heals. Philippe was taken to hospital with Napoleon and De'Rohan. Napoleon makes him a Marshal of France, also Commander-In-Chief. Even Philippe are happy. At age of 18, he got British Officer Uniform gived by his brother, King of Great Britian, Alexander III. During his father, John II Ellison (1761–1848), a soldier, and journalist. Ellison rembered that, if he was born in 1799. His uncle Franklin Ellison (1754-1824), served in American Revolutionary War and War of 1812. After John died at Battle of Wood Lake at age 87. Right after, he moved to , and meet his newfather named George III. He met his new family was Alexander III, Richard Montgomery, Sir Knight II Ellison, and his new cousin Napoleon I. Alexander I of Russia, Napoleon I of France, and Alexander III of the United Kingdom. Frist French Empire, Russian Empire, and United Kingdom of Great Britian involvted and joined the war with him. The Polish-Austrian War was the second bloodies wars. Ended with Emperor & King of Poland, assassinted in 1843. Kazimir know the Frist Polish-Austria War, know as The 665 years war. The ten Kings, also Dukes of Poland vs 21 Emperors or Kings of Austra. Ended Polish Victory, and takes Right-hand Bank, West, and South banks. Polish-Austrian War On 1804, William III of Austria declared war agianist Emperor & King, Kazimierz I of Poland, and Swedish King. William III's best commander, Francis Habsburg-Lorraine (1791-1856, aged 65). William start to Taking Warsaw by force form Kasimir, If Kasimir lost, Warsaw, the First Polish Empire will fall. But Polish and it's allies victory, and William retreat to Vienna. During the war Kasimir's older brothers, Alexander I of Russia, Napoleon I of France, and Alexander III of the United Kingdom. Frist French Empire, Russian Empire, and United Kingdom of Great Britian involvted and joined the war with him. The Polish-Austrian War was the second bloodies wars. Ended with Emperor & King of Poland, assassinted in 1843. Kazimir know the Frist Polish-Austria War, know as The 665 years war. The ten Kings, also Dukes of Poland vs 21 Emperors or Kings of Austra. Ended Polish Victory, and takes Right-hand Bank, West, and South banks. On 1805, he a his empire expend, he ask his brother Napoleon to take Brittany (known as Polish-Brittany Empire). He accppted. Casimir pick his second capital is "Saint-Nazaire" which he lived, but he choice Rennes. As Kazimir write the book, called "Danny James Kozak, Nations Hero", wrote about himself (form his birth, to his death). The Empire of Austra was part of Ukraine form 19 A.D to 1803. Kazimir's fathers, John Ellison (birth-father), George III, Paul I and Carlo Bonaparte. Kazimir was joined, the British, French and Russian Armies right before he become Emperor & King of Poland. Friends and family , and one of Casimir I's best friend whos form France]] Friend with Zachary Taylor Ellison and Taylor was friends since 1834 at ages 27, and 49. When Mexican-American broke out between United States and Mexico, he got orders form James K. Polk to get Arkansas his home. On January 5, 1845, Taylor and Ellison though together Battle of Pero Alto. Friend with Guadalupe Victoria The between Mexico and First Polish Empire, between President of Mexico, Guadalupe Victoria and Emperor-King of the Polish, Casimir Philippe I of Poland. Casimir Philippe I and Victoria are becoming good, best friends. Mexico wants to involved in Polish agianist the Austran Empire, Battle of LodzThe battle between Mexico, Polish Empire agianist Austran Empire, 1810.. Friend with Franklin Pierce Brother of King Alexander III of Great Britian Alexander III of United Kingdom and Philippe are good brothers. Around when Alexander III becomes King of Great Britain in 1820. Father of King George III of Great Britian Promotion On 22 June 1801 - Marshal of the French On 13 January 1804 - General of North Korea (tuture- form 13 January 1804 - 25 February 1804) British Officer Uniform and Epaulette Emperor-King of the Polish and King of Sweden Polish Empire/Sweden & Russian Empire marching his Russian army, 1808.]] Kazimierz I become Emperor/King of the Polish Empire (1804), King of Sweden First Swedish Empire (1809), and Russian Empire (1807-1809). He was a hero of Great Britian for Saving London, also deserving Marshalship. While his friend, John III Knight–Sobieski first day as Marshal of the Polish. Such as Marshal of British Empire, French and Commander-In-Chief. Philippe's last year being Emperor-Tsar of all Russias, he choise his successor, Alexander. He becoming King of Sweden in 1809. Alexander I become new Tsar of the All Russias. Alexander I give him his uniform. In 1806, Philippe was taken prisoner of Cossack Empire by Cossack monarch; Petro Doroshenko. Kasimierz knows that Ukraine are biggest enemies to Poland sinces Second Northern War (1655-60). Between Polish King; John II Casimir Vasa (1609-1672), and Sweden King; Charles X Gustaf (1622-1660). Followed by Russia Tsar; Alexis I (1629-1676). Another 161 years later, another war broke out. Between Kazimierz I & III of Russia, Sweden and Poland. and Ukraine Hetman or Tsar, Petro III. Kazimierz was wounded at Battle of Viennaville. on 1811.]] Fyodorovich disturst Petro during the war. Also he also visit Moscow, to visit his russian older brother/twin brother, Alexander I. During the bro talk, Alexander I distrust Petro. Fyodorovich: Brother, I'll not agreed or distrust Petro III. I always love my brothers In arms. I will die, like a man, Not a coward!. Alexander I: I'll agree with you bro. As we're stick together as Brothers In Arms, and bros. I will protect you!. Fyodorovich was like John II Casimir, beacuse he always likes his kingdom as him. He start a speech about himself and why he agree to be Emperor/King of Poland. Also his family, in March 26, 1805. War agianist Mughal Empire In 1809, the Mughal Empire of India declared war agianist one super counties in all Europe, the First Polish Empire. King of Poland at age 28]] On June 13, 1849, right Polk's death. Polish man named "Jan Kasimir IV", to ask Ellison to be new King of Poland but he title himself as (1st Emperor of the First Polish Empire). His chose his marshal is John III Knight–Sobieski. Ellison was guarding by French Dragoons. King of Sweden , Portrait of Casimir I, King of Sweden at Battle of Frankingburg]] On 1809, he becoming a best King of Sweden. With his older brother and claim, Charles. During 1810, he known as His Imperial Majesty, Emperor & King Casimir I of Sweden. Kazimir wants to make a union called Polish-Swedish Union. In April, 1810, he have a trip to London, to visit his brother, Alexander III. Alexander III, give a title to Casimir, Hero & Protecter of Great Britain. Next day, At 1:00pm, a man named Hans Ked Gustavovich, a garmen lwyer Failed assassintion the Emperor of the Polish, and got Arrested and killed by police. Assassination Attempt On 5 July 1836, at 6:01am in morning. The Emperor are goning to visit his brother's cousin, Louis I & II of Berlarus becoming King of the Belgians. Louis and Casimir was cousins. Between the King and the Emperor, there are best relations are each other. Louis of Berlarus make a empire of his own, called Berlarus Empire (1836-1971). He picks his capital is Minsk, a former city of the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth (1599-1782), First Polish Republic (1782-1803), Polish Empire (1804-1881), and the Second Polish Republic (1881-1920). In 9:42 am, while having a breakfast with his family. A Prussia man named Hans Ked Gustavovich, get behind Casimir, pull out a gun, and shoot him and hits Casimir in arm, Hans got arrested, Casimir was wounded. A week later, Hans escape, a wounded emperor Casimir said in quote, Alexander I, Alexander III, and my brothers, we at war with Prussia, and makes sure that Governor and President of the Prussians; Hans Gustoavovich dead. On 7 July 1836, after the Emperor almost recovered, Casimir wrote a letter to Polish Congress President, John Vasasky, his favourate close friend, said that he will make war agianist Kingdom of Prussia. Marshal of France On 1804, Napoleon give Kazimir Marshall ship. Also a Commander-in-cheif that he loves it. Death of his brothers On 1825, his brother, Alexander I (1777-1825) died at age 47 On 1831, his brother, Grand Duke Constantine Pavlovich (1779-1831) died at age 52. (others...) Final battle and death At the battle of Prague, between Polish, command by Kazimierz I, and Austrians by William III. known as Battle between Emperor versus Emperor or Emperor vs. Emperor. During the battle, a 56 year old Emperor Kazimir plans to take Austra once on for all, a 2 days battle. As the battle over, William III escape, and Casimir return to his palace, he lost almost 5000 men. On December 1, 1843, his son, Charles Fyodorovich become King of Germany, as Charles VIII. On December 14, 1843, at 4:03pm, a German history, Hans Ked Gustavovich come behind Casimir while he on his dinner, and shot the Emperor in back, he was badly wounded, He was immentry go to hospital, by at 6:21pm, he dies at age 56, he has no issues. His Best friend, and ally, John III Casimir Vasa succeds him as John III. See also * Danny Knight II Ellison on Wikipedia * Casimir I Ellison of Poland and Sweden on History of Europe * Casimir I & III Ellison, In Military * Kazimierz I & III Philippe Fyodorovich Issue King Casimir I have seven children In United States Family in 1854.]] * Sir Casimir Ellison (born 22 January 1254 - died 13 July 1286, aged 32) was Knight and King and Emperor of Ireland (1263-his death). * Knight II Ellison, 1st Earl of Krakow (born July 14, 1649 – died December 22, 1685, aged 36) was 1st Earl of Krakow form 1669 to 1685; his death. And was Danny Knight II's Great-Great-Great-Great granddad. * Casimir I Ellison Philippe (born 22 February 1609 – died 14 July 1678, aged 69) was first Emperor of Swedish Empire form 1632-1672. 21 Centenry * Danny Ellison (born February 20, 1997), was Airsoft player, and GhostReconbrothers. * Danny "Moustache Raptor" Ellison (born July 5, 1996), was re-actor of around 1200s, and role as Prince-Sir James Madison of England. Titles, styles, honours and arms Kazimierz I haves been powerful monarch in the world and have many jobs and successons. } |} Titles and styles * June 13, 1849 – Decmeber 14, 1863: His Imperial Majesty the Emperor of the French the Emperor of the Polish Empire * June 13, 1849 – Decmeber 14, 1863: His Imperial Majesty the Emperor of the French the King of the Polish Empire * July 5, 1849 - Decmeber 14, 1863: His Imperial and Royal Majesty the King of Sweden Full Titles 1849-1863 His Imperial Majesty Casimir I, By the Grace of God and the Constitutions of the Republic, Emperor of the Polish Empire; King of the Polish Empire. 1849-1863 His Imperial Majesty Casimir I, By the Grace of God and the Constitutions of the Republic, King of Sweden. Awards and honors In Poland * Emperor of the Polish Empire * King of the Polish Empire * Order of Knight * Knight Commander * Commander In France * Marshal of France * Order of Mrshal * Knight Commander * Commander In Sweden uniform.]] * King of Sweden * Crown Prince * Order of King and Knight * Commander of Swedish External links; References and notes |before = New Office Created |after = Jean de Guohan }} , , United Kingdom |DATE OF DEATH = May 14, 1863 |PLACE OF DEATH = St. Berkshire's Castle, , }} Birth? Is Casimir I Ellison born in 1799? or 1829? —User:DannyFRANC :::In History is was born in 1829, he want fake/real change form 1829 to 1799. Also I try to change age part also age will be "1829 will be (aged 34)" if he born in "1799 will be (aged 64)". DannyKennedy (talk) 00:35, July 26, 2013 (UTC)Danny "Raptor" Ellison Military person! President of U.S FOR LIFE Is says in Kazimir's Biography in website, "6th President For life of United States". DF 01:19, September 24, 2013 (UTC)